


Daddy Shane

by thebadwolf



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: Ryan needs his daddy to take care of him, a job that Shane was happy to do.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Daddy Shane

Shane couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Ryan was the most adorable creature he had ever seen. He pushed his boyfriend to the bed kissing along his neck. Their clothes lay thrown around the bedroom and on the bed.

“Sha...Shane…” he moaned, tossing his head back.

“What do you need?” Shane nibbling on his boyfriend’s ear.

“You darling,” Ryan said letting his legs flop open.

“How do you want me?” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

Ryan was often shy about telling Shane what he needed. He was embarrassed about his needs and desires when it came to sex.

“I need you Daddy,” he whimpered closing his eyes.

This was Ryan’s way of saying that he needed rough sex but not just rough. He needed to break him apart and turn him into a moaning groaning mess.

“Of course,” he said kissing the lobe of his ear. “I’ll give you what you need. Roll over onto your stomach.”

Shane reached into the bedside table and pulled out a butt plug and a bottle of lube. He smiled watching his boyfriend roll over. He opened the bottle of lube and poured it over the butt plug. He leaned over and gently spread Ryan’s cheeks. He knew it would sting but he knew Ryan would love it. This was what he wanted.

“Deep breath,” Shane urged, starting to push the butt plug inside.

Ryan let out a gasp into the pillow. The large plug wasn’t as big as Shane’s cock but it was enough to cause a strong burn up his backside. When he took Shane’s cock he was always stretched with fingers first hand. He wanted to pull away from the pain of having an object pressed into his rectum but he held still. He didn’t want this but he needed it. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth through the pain.

“Sh,” Shane said, pushing the toy a little harder. “Let your Daddy do this. You asked me for this.”

Ryan nodded trying to relax his tight inner muscles. A sob like cry flew from his throat as his tender passage was spread open. The brutal toy pushed deeper and deeper. Shane smiled as he watched his lover twist and turn trying to accept the toy. He loved it so much. Why did he fight it so much?

The shorter man let out a sigh of relief as the toy lodged itself fully in his back passage.

“How does it feel baby boy?” Shane asked.

“Like...like a lot,” he admitted trying to collect himself. “It feels way too big.”

“I’m bigger,” he said gently flicking the end of the toy.

“This is different,” he said wiggling on the toy. “It’s just so solid deep inside me.”

Shane smiled pulling his boyfriend in his lap. He wanted to get a bigger plug for Ryan but he wasn’t sure he would go for it. He had such a small but perfect ass. He spread his cheeks and looked at the bottom of the plug sticking out. He gave the end a slight wack.

“Jesus!” Ryan cried out. “Easy.”

“Don’t tell me what to do young man,” he said repeating the action. “If you keep up with the attitude maybe I’ll just leave the plug there and just leave you. Maybe that’ll teach you.”

“No,” Ryan said, shaking his head. “I’ll be good.”

“Good,” Shane said, moving his hand up to wack Ryan on the ass. “You asked for this and you’re still complaining. This is just like when we ghost hunt. You want to see a ghost but you freak out and run away at the slightest noise.”

“Not now,” he said as his boyfriend hit him harder. “I...I don’t….no ghost.”

“Um..” he said, gripping the end of the butt plug. “No ghost huh? I guess you don’t want to talk about work right now huh?”

He slowly popped the plug out. Ryan let out a cry at the sudden removal. Shane’s long thin fingers quickly replaced the plug. Two of them drove into him all the way. He arched up off the bed and tried to get away from the offending objects.

“Sh,” Shane said, placing a hand on his back. “Hold still.”

Ryan gasped as he felt Shane spinning his fingers inside of him. They opened as wide as they could in the tight passage. He lifted his hand up and slapped his boyfriend’s behind. The smaller man let out moan and twisted on his lap. Hit after hit was delivered to his backside as he tried to get away.

“Stop that,” he said hitting him rather hard.

“Shane!” he cried putting up a real fight to get up.

“Stop,” Shane said picking up the butt plug. “I guess my little boy needs his plug again.”

Ryan whined as Shane removed his fingers. He preferred his lover’s fingers over the toy. Shane didn’t bother to add more lube as he replaced the device. It took a little force to slid it through his tight resistive muscles.

“No!” Shane cried as it slid deep inside of him.

His insides were still wet with lube but not nearly enough to make the intrusion painless. Ryan’s head was spinning with sensations. He loved what was happening. He loved being over his lover’s lap with a large toy wedged in his behind. This was what he had wanted. That’s why he had called Shane daddy in the first place. He knew what would happen.

“Tell Daddy what you need,” Shane said running his finger along Ryan’s spine.

“I need you,” he whined. “I need you inside me. I don’t want some stupid toy.”

“Ah,” the taller man said flicking the end of the butt plug. “You think my toy is stupid? I bought it just for you.”

“I love it…” Ryan said frustration filling him. “I love the toys you buy me but…”

“I see,” Shane said, gripping the end of the plug. “You love it but not as much as my cock. I can understand that.”

He quickly pulled the toy out making Ryan gasp. Why couldn’t Shane just put the damn thing in and leave it. He was always taking it in and out, driving his lover crazy. Shane reached for the bottle of lube. He would need more of the sticky substance to get through Ryan’s tight muscles.

“No,” Ryan said causing him to freeze in his tracks.

“No?” he questioned his fingers just touching the edge of the bottle.

“No more of that,” the shorter man said as a bright red flush covered his face. “Take me.”

Shane wasn’t too sure of that. His cock was on the larger side and he didn’t want to hurt his partner.

“Please,” Ryan said looking up at him through half opened eyes.

“Fine you little mink,” Shane said climbing onto his lover.

He gently kicked Ryan’s legs open wide and settled down between them. He reached down and took his rock hard cock into his hand and pushed it up against Ryan’s hole. Shane grunted and pushed with force.

“Ah!” Ryan cried, twisting around on the bed. “Dammit!”

Ryan’s passage didn’t have much lube left in it and it was making it hard for Shane to force his way through.

“Dad...Daddy,” he whimpered rubbing his face into the pillow. “It hurts.”

“I know,” Shane said putting his hands on Ryan’s hips. “I’m trying not to hurt you but its hard to get through.”

He didn’t want to cause him unneeded pain but it was pretty hard without enough lube. Ryan was panting and tears were filling his eyes. It felt like he was being ripped apart by his boyfriend’s cock.

“Please…” he moaned. “Please...it hurts.”

Shane moved his hands up to rest on Ryan’s shoulders and hold him in place. He didn’t want him twisting too much. It might cause him more pain and damage.

“Sh,” Shane said. “I’m almost in.”

Ryan began to cry heavier as more and more cock was pushed into his body. It was too intense but wonderful. It was so amazing to feel his body stretched to its limit.

Once he’d starting having sex with Shane he’d found out how unnecessary lube was. People tended to over use it. There were times when he loved Shane’s cock to be thoroughly coated with lube. He loved the feeling of it dipping out of his hole and onto the sheets. Yet, sometimes he liked the opposite. He loved when Shane used just enough lube to get inside him. When this was done Ryan could feel every vein on his lover’s cock. It caused an amazing tugging sensation inside of him.

“I’m in,” Shane said bottoming out inside him. “I know darling. It’s a lot. Around sure you’re ok?”

“Yes,” he whispered. “I’m fine.”

Ryan began to cry freely as Shane started to rock inside of him. The burning intensified as he moved. Slowly but surely Shane’s cock began to leak pre-cum. There wasn’t much of the substance but it did help ease his way a little bit.

“Do me,” Ryan said grinding up against the invading cock. “Daddy...do me.”

Shane smirked as he began to move faster and harder inside of his boyfriend. Ryan’s hard cock rubbed up against the sheets. Tears leaked from his face and down his eyes, soaking the pillow.

“I’m sorry,” he said as lowered his hands back to Ryan’s hips. “I need to finish. You’re so tight. You have no idea what you do to me.”

“I want it,” Ryan said feeling his own orgasm approach.

Ryan closed his eyes tight as a heavy sob caught in his throat. Despite all the pain that was taking over his body he knew he was going to cum. He pushed back hard on Shane’s cock. The hard sudden thrust was enough to make him explode. Waves after waves of cum exploded from his body and coated the sheets.

“That’s my boy,” Shane gripped Ryan’s hips as tight as he could pulling him tightly onto his cock.

He wished he could hold on longer but Ryan was so amazing, especially when he was begging for his cock. Ryan let out whimpers of pain as Shane’s cock convulsed inside of him filling him with cum.

“Hold still,” Shane said as he pulled out of his passage.

Ryan was too tired to move. He lay flat on the bed panting and trying to collect his thoughts. Shane smiled and picked up the discarded butt plug. He put a light coating of lube on it and eased it into Shane’s passage.

“Hey!” he said from the sudden discomfort.

“Oh relax,” Shane said pushing the toy all the way in. “I thought you said wearing toys was comforting.”

“It is,” he said, yawning.

“Good,” he said, kissing his boyfriend. “I’m going to take care of dinner. You just rest.”

Ryan wiggled a bit rolling onto his side trying to get comfortable with the toy lodged in his rectum.

He had the best Daddy in the world.


End file.
